Gilbird- Big Name Fan
by Raven-Shinigami
Summary: A day in the life of Gilbird. Because my head-canon that Gilbird is a big name fan. Thus the title. This was done for shits and giggles, so it's pretty meh. It goes into a lot of detail of how Gilbird uploads stuff, how he organizes his fan art, etc. Got nothing else to say about this except Gilbird is a little obsessive about his fan accounts. If he's not with Prussia, he's online


**Yes, this is a one-shot. Yes, this involves head-canon about Gilbird being a big name fan. He is a bit obsessive about his accounts, and goes on every day. In fact, when he's not with Prussia, you can bet that he's sitting at a computer somewhere, posting awesome stuff.**

**This is only head canon people. Not telling you to believe what I do, I just wrote this for shits and giggles and decided to share it. Please don't hate me.**

**I don't own Gilbird or Prussia or anybody else mentioned herein. They own themselves (actually, Himaruya Hidegaz does, but they feel like they own themselves).**

* * *

Gilbird had been having a hard time lately. He was a hard-core shipper USUK shipper. But he also shipped FrUK. So there was a conflict of interests right there; he drew and wrote for both ships. Unfortunately, fans from both ships disliked the fact that he shipped, well, _both. _Prussia, too, had specifically told Gilbird that "he can't ship both USUK _and_ FrUK." So, Gilbird was forced to choose. USUK or FrUK? USUK or FrUK?

Due to this, Gilbird started looking into both of the ships-fan art, fan fiction, etc.-and finally discovered the _perfect_ thing for him. He discovered _FrUKUS_ (a threesome). And from that day forward, Gilbird shipped it. So hard.

* * *

Gilbird logged on to his deviantART account. He directed the mouse to the "Submit" scroll down option and clicked on "Write a Journal Entry." He entitled the journal entry "Well, guys, I should probably tell you…" and then continued the sentence in the actual content of said journal. Gilbird (despite having no fingers) was somehow able to type up the entire journal entry in only three minutes. This is what his journal entry ended up looking like:

_…that my ships have undergone quite a change. Recently, a friend of mine kindly informed me that shipping I can't ship both USUK _and_ FrUK. So, I figured that, since some of my watchers (you know who you are) told me this very same thing, I should probably go one way or another. But you know, after a while, I decided not to ship either of them._

_Now, hold your horses there. That doesn't mean I don't ship them. I just don't ship USUK or FrUK anymore. No, I ship… *insert epic god voice* _FrUKUS!

_I know none of you guys ship this threesome. I'm cool with that. Also, just 'cause I ship this now, doesn't mean I won't continue with my FrUK and USUK fan art. It's just… I'll be posting some FrUKUS, too. I know that not all of you exactly care, because not all of you watch me for my yaoi. But for those of you who are here for me as a person and what I like to do (rather than commissions and contest entires, etc.) I just wanted to give you all a heads-up. There will be a few changes around here, a new gallery folder, but nothing too drastic, thankfully._

_So, um, yeah. Sorry if you don't care about this; it was sort of a requirement for big-name fans when they change ships._

When Gilbird was satisfied with his journal entry, he pressed the 'Submit' button, carefully un-checking the box next to 'The Journal Portal' option. Then he sat back, considering his next actions very carefully. In the end, it wasn't hard to decide. His inbox was overflowing with messages, most of them feedback, and he needed to reply to them. He scrolled over the 'Message' drop down option and was once again amazed at the sheer amount of people viewing the shit he posted (he had a pretty low opinion of his own art). There were only 5 deviantWATCH messages, but as for Feedback messages… well, he had 153 of them. Damn.

It was necessarily _bad_ that he had so many Watchers and admirers of his artwork, it was just that as a result of this, he had to spend around 75% of his time on deviantART replying to feedback. It was rather exhausting, and sometimes Gilbird wondered whether he should move accounts or simply ignore the feedback altogether. But he never did. After all, his Watchers were counting on him, and also, replying to comments was common courtesy.

So, after heaving a great sigh, Gilbird began replying to many ,"Oh my gosh, I love UR art so much!" comments. Of course, there _were_ some long, detailed, and well thought-out comments, but those all slowed down his already slow process of replying to other people. And then there were some ongoing conversations he was having with some of his Internet buddies. Plus, after that journal entry of his, Gilbird knew that at least two dozen people were going to comment, especially because he had forgotten that some of his Watchers absolutely abhorred threesomes…

It took Gilbird a grand total of ten hours to reply to three quarters of his messages in between posting new pieces of digital art. At 2:30 AM, Prussia finally wandered into the room after a night of hanging out with the other BTT members (and Mangary).

"Hey, Gilbird, what're you doing?" Prussia asked his yellow friend. Gilbird cheeped out a quick reply.

"Wait, so you've been on the computer since 4:30? Gilbird! You should've been off by now! Seriously, go to bed!" But Gilbird only shook his head and went back to the computer. Prussia stalked over the Mac Gilbird was on and unplugged it from the wall. The monitor went black. Gilbird sat for a moment, trying to process the amount of fan fiction he'd been typing… and had been subsequently lost due to his not saving it in time. Then, once the fact that Prussia had lost him _one and a half hours of work,_ Gilbird began dive-bombing the albino country. Prussia yelled at Gilbird, swatting at him and generally making a big racket.

Even though this was all taking place in Germany's basement (and so should not have been heard one the second story of the house), the noise being made by Prussia and Gilbird carried throughout the house. Italy and Germany were woken by the loud argument going on between bird and owner. And angry Germany made his way downstairs and quickly shut down the fight.

After that, Gilbird went to bed and Prussia went on the computer.

* * *

Later that morning, at 6:00, Gilbird got up to go back on the computer and manage his online fan accounts, since he had not been able to finish earlier. He hadn't managed his account for a while, so that was where he headed. Logging on, he was delighted to find that the login code was "hre." hre-Holy Roman Empire. Yes! That was a good omen. Or at least, Gilbird thought so.

The first thing he noticed when he logged on was that his inbox was flooded. PMs were all per the place (they had invaded pretty much all of his stories), and that amassed to a whopping 225 messages just sitting there, waiting for him to do something about them. He slowly made his way through them all, then ignored most of them. Etiquette was more important on deviantART anyways.

Gilbird next clicked on 'Traffic Stats' and the drop down menu scrolled out. He directed the mouse to the button 'Story Stats' and clicked the mouse again. After several moment, the traffic graph appeared, showing him that all his stories had received 450 views the previous day. This was an all-time low, but Gilbird decided that that was a one-time thing. Besides, in total, his stories had already gotten 987,024 views and 854,735 visitors for the current month alone. And the month was only 15 days in! In other words, Gilbird had lost no popularity since the beginning of his big name status. He would like to keep it that way.

Gilbird then opened his Fanfiction folder from his Desktop. He opened the file for the newest chapter of his most recent story. He copied its contents and pasted them into 'Doc Manager.' After properly labeling the new chapter and saving it, he clicked on 'Story Manager' and clicked on the right story. After that, he brought himself over to the 'Contents/Chapters' page on it and posted his new chapter. He repeated this process several times for new chapters, then dealt with his new messages and logged off. Being a big name fan was hard work. Then again, nobody had said it was going to be easy. Except, Gilbird sort of wished it was.

Since his eyes were getting crossed from staring at the screen for too long, Gilbird decided it would be prudent to get outside and have some fun. Maybe he'd go hang out with Pierre, France's bird. Prussia was out hanging with friends, so he'd probably not need his little birdy friend for a while. Inevitably, though, as soon as he got to France's house, Pierre was showing him things on-what else-the computer. It all went downhill from there. The two birds then proceeded to raid France's files and discovered all of the secret pictures he'd been taking of the other countries. They had a good laugh at the man's stalker-like tendencies.

Then, Gilbird finally showed Pierre his fan accounts. Although this wasn't such a good idea, Gilbird decided that it was time to let another bird know. He prayed that Pierre wasn't going to make him the laughing stock of the bird community for masquerading as a human on the Internet, but he had to at least try to get a bird friend of his interested in what his passion was-being a big name fan.

So, he first gave Pierre a tour of his deviantART. He showed the big white bird how he had his folders organized-one for OC's, one for commissions/requests, one for art trades, one for fan art (this was the fullest folder), and one for contests. The fan art folder was by far the most orderly. Inside the folder, he had more folders (such is the wonder of Premium Membership gotten through a donation pool). There was a 'Ships' folder, a 'Duos, Trios, and Quartets' folder, a 'Inspired by Others' folder, and a 'Random/Other' folder. Inside his 'Ships' folder, he had folders for all the ships he liked and ships that his friends liked (FrUKUS, FrUK, USUK, Gentleman Ninja, Maple Tea, Ruslat, Rochu, etc.). In his 'Duos, Trios, and Quarters' folder, he had folders like: 'Fujodanshi Trio,' 'Bad Touch Trio,' 'Magic Trio,' 'FACE Family,' and other such groups. In his 'Inspired by Others' folder… Well, he hadn't actually organized that one exactly. Finally, in his 'Random/Other' folder, he had the following: folders for specific people (America, England, etc.), 'Hetaloid,' 'HetaOni,' 'Piratalia,' 'Fantalia,' '2P! Hetalia,' and other such variations on normal old Hetalia.

After, Gilbird showed Pierre around his Fanfiction, his Pixiv, his Tumblr, and role-play Facebook and Instagram accounts. He had several others, but Pierre got bored with the extensive tours and finally just went to the kitchen to get lunch. Gilbird followed suit, gorging himself on France's cheese and other yummy foods like French meringues. When they were done eating, they made sure to clean up really well. Then, Gilbird departed, heading for home.

That night, he went to sleep, and dreamed about all the fics and digital art he was going to post the next day.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Anyways, there will be a fic coming about the BTT, one for the Fujodanshi Trio, and maybe some other light and happy ones. Ugh. What's happening to me?! All I can think of is happy stuff!**

**But I guess that sort of good. People can only take so many pheels, right? Anyways, the BTT and the Fujodanshi Trio one will have a lot to do with their cars. A ****_lot_****. Like, I came up with the fic ideas ****_because_**** I thought of what their cars would be like.**

**Oh, yeah. I'm also doing one called ****_Let's Put On a Show!_**** No, it's not scary/creepy/sad. It's about the countries deciding to put on a play (I blame France for giving me this idea; he's the one who started it). Anyways, see you in my next fic!**


End file.
